Vaporterra's TPI
Vaporterra's TPI is an up and coming Total Pokemon Island camp series that is a prime candidate for one of the best TPI's, alongside those of mjpj189. Season 1 Vaporterra did a Kanto theme for his first season, in which all players must be a preselected pokemon from the Kanto region. This was the first season to include his signature slacker twist, in this case, whoever didn't do the first challenge was eliminated first, but due to the high number of eliminations, Vaporterra gave some of them a second chance. The winner of this season was Rhydon-shadowthehedgehog125, although he did so via returning TWICE. Season 2 This time the theme was Johto, and once again people were to choose from preselected pokemon, but this time from Johto. Again there was the same slacker twist as season 1. The winner was Teddiursa-runemakr. Season 3 This time the theme was Hoenn, and for the first time the contestant got to choose whichever pokemon they wanted-even shinies (as long as they were from Hoenn). This was the first season to feature the jury vote factor. Jirachi-megamanx3able won this camp, despite being a target for being a legendary. this camp was the birth of another slacker twist in which if you dont do challenges for 3 times in a row, you're gone. Season 4 Surprise, surprise. This time it was Sinnoh themed. But this time, the cast was 40 instead of 30, and all of the pokemon were fully evolved, making deciding who was a threat more on the youtube users rather than the pokemon. This was the first season to include my 3 strike twist, where if u didn't do 3 challenges in a row, you'd have 3 strikes and u were automatically eliminated. This was the debut of gardevoirjarron's evil side which more or less is gone now. This time the jury vote was at the final 4 with 5-13 being the jury members, with Carnivine-seittertps1120 being the only one not to receive a vote. Rhyperior-mechaxenoxine55 won this season with getting at least half the votes. Season 5 No, no. No one knew/cared about Unova yet, so I decided to do an allstars camp. 8 somewhat high ranking pokemon from the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh camps were packed into one. The game started with four teams, and then 2, until teams merged for good. A possible Survivor Micronesia reference, Froslass-gardevoirjarron(now JaneishaBreeder) made an all sinnoh and Metagross alliance, refering to Parvati Shallow's female alliance. However, at the final 2, Froslass-gardevoirjarron got some hero cred and gave up the comeptition to give Lucario-panchillo9797 the win, making him the first non-US player to win a season of mine, which made me proud since my horizons were expanding. The highest ranking player from each region in this game were as follows: Kanto: Seaking(6th)-TheFieryCyndaquil Johto: Croconaw(11th)-SurfinBuizel Hoenn: Metagross(3rd)-mechaxenoxine55 Sinnoh: Lucario(1st)-panchillo9797 also the two final teams were dedicated to Misdreavous525 and Nickinor2 Season 6 I wanted to keep the Survivor references alive for one more camp by making Total Pokemon Fans vs. Favorites. Pre season I asked permission from wave3436, InsaneXmas, Misdreavous525, and Nickinor2 to borrow some of their characters, although Misdreavous525 and Nickinor2 had some ground rules: Mis said i couldn't pick players from his show that we still in the competition after Episode 27 of Total Pokemon the Musical, and Nickinor2 said no Lickilicky, Vileplume, Togetic, Pichu, or Pichi, so I improvized. After its absence in season 5, the 3 strike twist returned. For the most part the more experienced players chose the Fans: random pokemon that started out unevolved but then evolved if they did well. Twists from this season include the balancing scales twist (at the final 30 if the number of players form the 2 teams were uneven, some players from the bigger team went to the smaller team) and the redo twist (at the final 22 teams were redone entirely). Due to my excitement and anticipation for the movie Camp Rock 2 the final Jam, the final 2 teams were teams Camp Rock and Camp Star, with both teams evenly matched. There was a patternfor the 2nd and 3rd vote off post merge that the player that won immunity would get out the next time, but the pattern was broken courtesy of Pidgeot(Nicki)-SuperEeveeXPoochyena. With Dunsparce(Xmas)-Goedders getting 3rd, insaneXmas officially has the bragging rights that one of his players was the longest lasting in this season. An unexpected twist was megamanx3able turning from a Normal Tyrogue to a Shiny Hitmontop (due to a Hitmontop being a fave already). InsaneXmas and wave3436 also joined this season as their own characters: Hitmontop and Weavile respectively. In the end, the winner was Fan Ampharos-seittertps1120. Season 7 This season, Total Pokemon World Tour, was based off of season 3 of Total Drama, making this my first camp based off of a specific season of Total Drama. 102 players doing challenges about locations across the globe. This season had 20 returners (well 19 since 1 player returned twice for the first time since season 1), had two players (Gible-ShadowCharizard853 and Shiny Koffing-yaxerblax) join mid game, and the first time I use the same rule mjpj189 does: in case of a tie, the first person to receive the necessary amount of votes to leave leaves. This season was inspired by mjpj189's camps and many say that with this season, it can only go up from here. There were 80 locations from all over the world (and with 3 countries, Australia, Canada, and the USA, being visited more than once) with no one knowing how many there were in total until the season concluded. The season started out with 5 teams, but as numbers dwindled teams began to dissolve, with the Mighty Minun dissolving at the final 80, the Intelligent Illumise dissoliving at the final 60, the Persuasive Plusle dissolving at the final 40, and lastly the Perfect Pikachu dissolving at the merge, making the Victorious Volbeat the superior team, although after the merge the number of former Volbeats only temporarily outnumbered the original Pikachu. The winner was Gardevoir-velmashivestone1 and the runner up was Seviper-mjpj189. Here is a list of top ranking players by region and other classifications: Kanto: Squirtle-msmaple (7th/53rd) Johto: Celebi-thetoycollector100 (9th/92nd) Hoenn: Gardevoir-velmashivestone1 (1st) Sinnoh: Empoleon-empoleon989 (5th/35th/59th) Unova: Emolga-pokemonisthebest54 (13th/102th) Normal (not shiny or unique on paper): Gardevoir-velmashivestone1 (1st) Unique: White Mage Minun-megamanx3able (3rd) Shiny: Shiny Aggron-tyboy618 (6th) Season 8 Total Drama Pokemon World takes the 18 TDWT contestants and puts them in the role as pokemon trainers embarking on a journey while trying to be the last one standing in order to become a pokemon master. Players were given preselected teams (players were allowed to trade) and take part in pokemon based challenges. This is the first camp of mine to have the Redemption Island twist, but the only players that were aware of this were the players that got voted off. Blaineley-p64camps won Redemption Island and therefore returned at the merge. Players that made the merge would have their unevolved pokemon evolve. Any players that made the final 6, if they still had pokemon capable of evolution, would evolve. Here are the contestants that made it to the final 3 and their pokemon teams: 3rd: Courtney-shadestar8: Glaceon Kingdra Ludicolo Chimecho Vespiquen Bisharp (received 1 vote from Bridgette-TotalDramaAcademy) Alejandro-tyboy618: Raticate Rapidash Crobat Manectric Mamoswine Braviary (received votes from Izzy-28o6 and Leshawna-mrpokeguy9) DJ-gliscorraider1: Exeggutor Jumpluff Swellow Lumineon Simisear Musharna (received votes from Noah-MRNATE989, Duncan-StepSoneful, Blaineley-p64camps, Harold-xavierjr190, and Lindsay-yoshiboy19) Note: Tyler-msmaple was in the jury as well but did not vote. Season 9 Total Pokemon Second Choices is considered the sequel to Total Pokemon World Tour. Although most of the players from TPWT will be in this camp, players weren't allowed to pick pokemon that were in TPWT. Furthermore, courtesy of permission from Mis525, I'm able to give this camp a Total Pokemon Live theme with there going to be different TC's every challenges and those TC's have an influence on who gets immunity if a team wins or who can be voted for if the team loses. There are a total be 121 contestants; 80 that began from the start and 41 that were/are addons and with 14 returners, making a total of 135 rankings. The 5 teams at the start of the season were Teams Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova. At first, each team only consisted of pokemon from the region the team was named after, but courtesy of the addons, that was no longer the case after a short period of time. Aside from 3 exceptions, this is the first season where instead of eliminating players that closed their accounts or quit, I asked other youtubers if they wanted to replace those players when they quit or closed their account to give players that missed signups a chance. After a 2 season absence, my 3 strike twist returned in which players that fail to do a challenge get a strik and if they fail to do 2 more in a row, they get 3 strikes and are eliminated. In elim 8, the 5 teams merged into 4 with the remaining players at the time picking their new teams and the new team names being Aura Masters (chosen by Pawniard-uxiedude910), Super Avengers (chosen by Golduck-cyndaquil321), Obsessed Uber Fans (chosen by Mightyena-meramon27), and Metus Urna, which means Fear Us in Latin (chosen by Larvitar-runemakr). Between the 12th and 13th challenges, the remaining players at the time voted for which 5 players they wanted to return and the eliminated players that received the top 5 most votes would return, along with 2 wildcards, players that didn't get enough votes but that I picked to return since I thought they deserved another chance. These were the top 5 vote earners: 1.Metapod-Goedders 2.Aipom-aipomluver3 3.Mudkip-ChampionShovy 4.Bidoof-KittyCutieFruity 5.Dewott-SurfinBuizel and the wild cardpicks were Lugia(XD001)-MegaSader and Mightyena-meramon27 so Metapod, Aipom, Mudkip, Bidoof, Dewott, XD001, and Mightyena returned to the game. But since Mudkip later quit, Grotle-MijumaruIsAwesome took his place as a returner as the de facto 3rd wildcard pick. And when Goedders closed his account, Tropius-DylanMultiProduction took his pace as a returner and the de facto 4th wildcard pick, leaving only Aipom, Bidoof, and Dewott to remain that were actually voted to return by the players. This season had the most quitters by far comapred to all other seasons. The most infamous situation of quitters was with Tranquill. Originally, Tranquill was played by thetoycollector100, but when he quit, PokemonTrainerAmber took his place, only to quit and have flamercharizard take over as Tranquill. Another new twist that was implemented this season was in at least one elimination, a person would get eliminated as a "wildcard elimination" meaning they didnt get enough votes to be voted off initially, but since out of all players that received votes that round but not enough votes to be voted off, that person got the most votes, he/she would be eliminated as well. In elim 21, the 4 teams merged into 3 where the TCs at the time came up with 3 potential names and the teams would vote for the best name, and the teams names would be Kamikaze Voltorb, Lightning Assassins, and Go Getters. Shiny Hydreigon-pokemongod777, Golden Dragonair-SaphireThorn, Krookodile-mccreary8, Red's Blastoise-yaxerblax, Minccino-mrlegowaffle911, Mawile-Chillacccinogirl, and Liepard-kevandkeith42120 returned to the game about the same time. The team that was on the longest streak of not winning a challenge is Kamikaze Voltorb. A twist occured because of that streak. Lightning Assassins and Go Getters each voted for who they thought was their teams MVP's. Lightning Assassins picked Hitmonlee-mjpj189 and Go getters picked Aipom-aipomluver3. But those 2 players would be transferred to Kamikaze Voltorb to make it a bit more even. From here on, everyone was stuck on the team they were on until the merge. The merge occured in the final 20 with everyone that would be voted off from that point becoming members of the jury. Since Metagross-AwesomeStarmie10 was planning on leaving youtube shortly after his vote off, he gave up his jury position so it will only be a 16 member jury with a backup in mind in case of a tie. The final 18 consisted of 6 former players from the last 3 teams: KV: Hitmonlee Starmie Aipom Masquerain Liepard Axew LA: Blissey Lugia/XD001 Magmortar PorygonZ Victini Musharna GG: NidoranM Golduck Phanpy Smeargle Minccino Pawniard Every post merge elimination thus far has been a double elimination Liepard-kevandkeith42120 won 6 immunity challenges in a row (the 1st 6 of the merge). So far every vote off post merge involved players voting 2 players off. The final 6 consisted of 2/3 Unova pokemon, with only 1 Kanto pokemon (Hitmonlee) and only 1 Sinnoh pokemon (Magmortar). In the final 6, the players that got eliminated and didn't get the jury were given the opportunity to vote off one of the final 6. It came down to Hitmonlee and Musharna but in the end it came down to who got their amount of votes 1st and unfortunately it ended up causing Hitmonlee-mjpj189's elimination. From that point on, it was evident that the winner of TPSC would be a 1st time winner of Vaporterra's camps, following the script. In the final 5, the then 14 jury members got in the act and voted off one of the final 5, this time having Liepard-kevandkeith42120 voted off. The final 3 was Magmortar-sonicpokelover123, Minccino-mrlegowaffle911, and Pawniard-uxiedude910. Pawniard came in 3rd with votes from Golduck, Blissey, and Musharna. Minccino came in 2nd with votes from Phanpy, NidoranM, XD001, Smeargle, and Masquerain. Magmortar became the winner with votes from Hitmonlee, Starmie, Liepard, Axew, PorygonZ, and Victini. Here is a list of top ranking players by region and other classifications: Winner: Magmortar-sonicpokelover123 (1st) Kanto: Hitmonlee-mjpj189 (6th) Johto: Aipom-aipomluver3 (7th/103rd) Hoenn: Masquerain-velmashivestone1 (14th) Sinnoh: Magmortar-sonicpokelover123 (1st) Unova: Minccino-MrLegoWaffle911 (2nd/51st) Normal (not shiny or unique on paper): Magmortar-sonicpokelover123 (1st) Unique: Lugia(XD001)-MegaSader (16th/110th) Shiny: Shiny Hydreigon-pokemongod777 (24th/42nd) Season 10 Total Pokemon Redemption Island began on the 4th of July and is a bit of a sequel to Total Drama Pokemon World but instead this time the 20 contestants playing would be Pokemon that belong to Survivor contestants from Phillip to JT, from Parvati to Shambo. Again there would be a Redemption Island, but this time all the players would know of its existance ahead of time. Twists include the tribe swap, a double elimination where botht eams vote some1 off and players compete for individual immunity within their teams, and double eliminations resulting in tied votes. Courtney's Absol-JohnnyHero3 was the first of 2 returners upon winning the amount of duels necessary to return on Redemption Island. There was a bit of confusion on whether or not Natalie T's Pachirisu-TheAndyBob5 was gonna quit or not but in the end he remained in the game, albeit with his new username SeakingPwns64. Ozzy's Druddigon-uxiedude910 gave the Merged Tribe their name: The Epic Crew. Ironically, he would become the 1st member of the jury. Natalie T's Pachirisu would become the 2nd player to return from Redemption Island after winning the final duel over Boston Rob's Hitmonlee-firebid1030, Rupert's Hippowdon-sportsguy528, and Phillip's Emboar-luigiyahoo9. This is the last camp of mine MijumaruIsAwesome completed before choosing to making TotalDramaEnthusiast his main camp account. Marty's PorygonZ-01ambrosed won in a jury vote off 7-2-0, becoming the 12th winner of one of my camps, making it an even dozen. Winner: Marty's Porygon-Z-01ambrosed Runner Up: Parvati's Lopunny-TheLazySora 3rd place: Natalie T's Pachirisu-SeakingPwns64 Jury 1.(12th)Ozzy's Druddigon-uxiedude910: Voted for PorygonZ 2.(11th)JT's Linoone-fyrstoppin: Voted for PorygonZ 3.(10th)Natalie White's Lilligant-velmashivestone1: Voted for PorygonZ 4.(9th)Russell's Krookodile-yaxerblax: Voted for PorygonZ 5.(8th)Phillip's Emboar-luigiyahoo9: Voted for PorygonZ 6.(7th)Rupert's Hippowdon-sportsguy528: Voted for PorygonZ 7.(6th)Boston Rob's Hitmonlee-firebid1030: Voted for Lopunny 8.(5th)Coach's Glalie-MijumaruIsAwesome: Voted for PorygonZ 9.(4th)Courtney's Absol-JohnnnyHero3: Voted for Lopunny Season 11 The growth of my camps continue to be relatively exponential with Total Pokemon Outsiders. 147 players signed up, each as unique pokemon that weren't chosen in Total Pokemon World Tour or Total Pokemon Outsiders. The 7 starting teams were based off of the 7 moves in pokemon that require pokemon to recharge after using them: Hyer Beam, Giga Impact, Frenzy Plant, Blast Burn, Hydro Cannon, Rock Wrecker, and Roar of Time. Zoroark-poopoopoopoop333, Morty's Gastly-MijumaruIsAwesome, and Horsea-sexypokegrl121 joined the game in elim 2 and Escavalier-flamercharizard, Graveler-TheACF12, Shelgon-coolman1118, and Shiny Klinklang-10gamerguy joined the game in elim 2, with the other 140 contestants starting from elim 1 split into 7 teams of 20. Unlike TPSC, there would be no TCs and no people putting people up for elimination but the strike system would stay in tact along with the inclusion of hidden immunity idols. The method of acquiring hidden immunity idols would be entirely luck based as it depending on the order in which players in each team did the challenge. After elim 6 when 85 players remained in the game (93 counting eventual returners), the players would be put into 5 new teams of 17. These teams would be based off of the 5 main weather conditions in pokemon: Sun, Rain, Hail, Sandstorm, and Fog. The teams were chosen at random but followed 2 rules: -I would make sure that no more than 4 members from a team would be put into each new team -At the time, 20 players were in possession of immunity idols so each of the 5 teams would have 4 players in possession of idols. After elimination 10, the voted off players were given a chance to return. 23 previously voted off players confirmed interest in returning, although the 23rd, Druddigon, was too late. The players still in the game were to vote 4 players that they wanted to return, 1 from each of the 4 groups the possible returnees were organized into. In the end, Beheeyem-sparkyeah5000, Shiny Zorua-JohnnnyHero3, Nidorino-QuilJ1, and Ponyta-regice371 were brought back into the game. In elimination 13, every team voted someone out with 1 player from each team winning immunity and the performance if the immunity winning players deciding the rankings. That elim was a lso the first time a blindside occured due to idols as both Nuzleaf-markgarf and Nidoraino-QuilJ1 were eliminated due to Servine-quilavadude27 and Gengar-THEDKA3 respectively playing their idols. After that, the 51 players currently in the game were put into 3 new teams of 17. These teams, like the previous 2 sets of teams, were based on moves; this time they were based on the Pledge moves (Water Pledge, Fire Pledge, and Grass Pledge). At this time, 14 players were in posession of idols so 2 teams had 5 idol holders while the 3rd had 4. Challenge 1: Tell me which Pokemon game (out of Red Blue Yellow Gold Silver Crystal Ruby Sapphire Firered Leafgreen Emerald Diamond Pearl Platinum Heartgold Soulsilver Black and White) was the hardest for you and explain why. Challenge 2: Tell me what your favorite attack is that is the same type as your pokemon (single typed pokemon pick 1 attack, dual typed pokemon pick 2 attacks) Challenge 3: Pick your favorite movie character/actor that was born in a different country than you were Challenge 4: Say what your favorite Rotom form is and explain your choice Challenge 5: List the 17 types of pokemon from 1-17 with 1 being your favorite and 17 being your least favorite. Explain your choices for fave and least fave type Challenge 6: Tell me what your favorite 2012 SuperBowl commercial was and why. 1 pt for naming the commercial, 2 for naming the commcercial and explaining your choice, 3 for doing the previous criterea and picking a commercial on my personal top 10 list, 4 for doing the previous criterea and picking one on my top 5 list, and 5 for doing the previous criterea and picking my favorite commercial (Trivia: No one picked my favorite commercial; the Jack in the Box one) Challenge 7: This is the first challenge after the 7 teams merged to 5. At this point each team had 4 players in posession of idols. The challenge was to guess which 4 have idols and explain any reasoning behind your guesses. Challenge 8: Tell me about your daily routine, which should be a mix of what your daily routine would be as a person and what your daily routine be as your pokemon. I'm looking for a response that's not too short or long, is in the correct designated format, spelling and grammar counts, you must include an interaction w/ at least 1 other pokemon, and the more creative and itneresting it is the better. Challenge 9: Name 1 video game you think is overrated and 1 video game you think is underrated and give a good argument for each. Challenge 10: Recall a funny thing that happened in school. Challenge 11: Match 12 pokemon with their respective signature moves Challenge 12: Describe how you would want the Generation V stadium/colosseum game to be. Challenge 13: Each team is playing for individual immunity within their teams. It's a dance battle. Each round each player can send their dance moves hoping that they'll be good enough for the next round. The process continues a couple of times until a winner is decided by yours truly. Challenge 14: Send me the name of one pokemon with a x4 weakness. However, if two people send me the same pokemon or 2 pokemon in the same evolution line, they will be penalyzed. Once a pokemon is used, you can't even use a different variation of that pokemon. Challenge 15: Tell me what the elimination order of Total Drama Revenge of the Island would be if it went your way and explain your order. Challenge 16: Tell me what your favorite video game console is, what your favorite video game for that console is, and explain both your choices. Challenge 17: At this point Vaporterra felt nostalgic about 6teen and Stoked, two shows he hasn't watched in a while as of April 2012 despite their episodes being on youtube. The contestants must pick whether they'd rather hang out at the beach (referring to Stoked) or the mall (referring to 6teen) and give 3 reasons explaining their decision. Challenge 18: The players must imagine that their pokemon have been selected to compete in a Pokemon version of the Hunger Games. Explain in as much detail as possible how you would plan to win, including details such as whether or not they'd make an alliance, if they would go for the items at the Cornucopia, etc. (Credit to yoshiboy1919 for the idea). Players still in the game Grass Pledge 1.Scizor-sizorwooper2 2.Teddiursa-crazycoconut360 3.Cinccino-meanboy305 4.Shiny Chikorita-pokemonkieran 5.Cobalion-awesomeadam111 6.Bisharp-gaamaru95 7.Gengar-THEDKA3 8.Shiny Cofagrigus-kevandkeith42120 9.Servine-quilavadude27 10.Deino-vanderman128 11.Golurk-pokemongod777 12.Shiny Zorua-JohnnnyHero3 Fire Pledge 1.Sandshrew-redking632 2.Crustle-CharmanderIsAwesome 3.Ponyta-Regice371 4.Golem-Krisdavalos1 5.Garchomp-sonicpokelover123 6.Sandile-nintendofan204 7.Scrafty-redfrog45 8.Monferno(Male)-lightpokemonking 9.Ditto-CheeseROFL 10.Arbok-shadestar8 Water Pledge 1.Poliwrath-IRuleWithLucas 2.Articuno-cheryblosen 3.Vaporeon-vidiogamemaster101 4.Flaaffy-AmazingArceus 5.Shiny Girafarig-TheLazySora 6.Keldeo-mrpokeguy9 7.Mr.Mime-msmaple 8.Salamence-01ambrosed 9.Lairon-Woodenfan 10.Latios-firefang20 11.Sharpedo-kopeter14 12.Kyurem-KiriyaWave 13.Manaphy-RoamingCharge 14.Sawk-JETaylor98 Elimination Order elim 1 {C 155th Electrike-TheElectricManectric(quit) {C 154th Phione-thetoycollector100 (quit) {C 153rd Rayquaza-EpicReshiram47 {C 152nd Darkrai-regice112 {C 151st Wigglytuff-pokemon5201 {C 150th Beedrill-panchillo9797 {C 149th Taillow-connor637movies {C 148th Vulpix-chimchar3142 {C 147th Linoone-umbreon713 {C 146th Froslass-Absol1814 elim 2 {C Horsea, Morty's Gastly, and Zoroark join the game 145th Pachirisu-catimis8 (quit) 144th Natu-eeveerocksx8 (quit) 143rd Zekrom-TheWetVerizon (quit) 142nd Houndour-Superthegamefreak (quit) 141st Torchic-toonlink49 140th Giratina Origin Form-christmon12345678 139th Seadra-jangoligth 138th Scyther-eevee2umbreon2345 137th Vibrava-ShadowAbsol1000 (closed account) 136th Beldum-yugioh594 135th: Probopass-mechaxenoxine55 134th: Haunter-isaiahcow1 133rd: Genesect-cortini88 132nd: Clamperl-daisy88999 elim 3 Shelgon, Shiny Klinklang, Escavalier, and Graveler join the game 131st: Drifblim-DylanMultiProduction 130th: Mienshao-littlemewgirl 129th: Serperior-MrSnivy11 128th: Poochyena-SHINXBOY1 127th: Exploud-ThomasandSnorlaxPro 126th: Escavalier-flamercharizard 125th: Shiny Klinklang-10gamerguy 124th: Kyogre-therealmynewaccount elim 4 123rd: Swanna-cutebunny1112(trouble contacting this account) 122nd: Horsea-sexypokegrl121 121st: Gliscor-GligarG6 120th: Kakuna-yaxerblax 119th: Poliwhirl-Dcatone 118th: Priniplup-TheForgotten989 117th: Shiny Zorua-JohnnnyHero3 116th: Azelf-therockmusiclover1 115th: Swadloon-shadowsnorlaxman32 elim 5 114th: Tauros-TheBeckham918 (quit) 113th: Latias-JaneishaBreeder (quit) 112th: Ralts-velmashivestone1 (quit) 111th: Shiny Larvesta-dax22331 (quit) 110th: Gyarados-alexlion0511 109th: Spiritomb-AquaOzzy 108th: Dugtrio-Multimariofan123 107th: Zoroark-poopoopoopoop333 106th: Accelgor-Azelflover525 105th: Foongus-BlueLucario98 104th: Yamask-Tonylonelyhedgehog 103rd: Nidorino-QuilJ1 elim 6 102nd: Shelgon-coolman1118 (quit) 101st: Fraxure-shadowjohn29 100th: Vanillite-cyndaquil321 99th: Meowth-dapoppy42 98th: Baltoy-pinkbelossom 97th: Dratini-xXMusicianTrentXx 96th: Ponyta-Regice371 95th: Rhydon-Shadowthehedgehog123 94th: Ninjask-buizelrulez01 elim 7 93rd: Pidgeotto-GliscorRaider1 (quit) 92nd: Hoppip-nejihyuga157975 91st: Cameron's Mantyke-TDWTfan2222 90th: Ledian-ledyba747 89th: Cherrim-pokemonand9 elim 8 88th: Beheeyem-sparkyeah5000 87th: Meloetta-Junethepokemonlover 86th: Petilil-Nocmon489 85th: Staryu-number1codelyokofan 84th: Druddigon-SquirtaliateReborn elim 9 83rd: Mewtwo-KaijuWarlordKing (quit) 82nd: Nosepass-ShinyGenesectAron2 (got 3 strikes) 81st: Bagon-FlyPikachuNEW 80th: Ferroseed-gonzcob20 79th: Cubchoo-loppybunny13 78th: Hoothoot-StardustLive5 77th: Abra-firebid1030 elim 10 76th: Togekiss-SusanLucarioFan16 75th: Virizion-cheetah465 74th: Tentacruel-IzzyEsquire 73rd: Dusknoir-yymastaconfuctious 72nd: Graveler-TheACF12 71st: Mandibuzz-lohuydahutt 70th: Marshtomp-kietgreen 69th: Stunfisk-multipokemon1111 Beheeyem-sparkyeah5000, Shiny Zorua-johnnnyhero3, Nidorino-QuilJ1, and Ponyta-Regice371 return elim 11 68th: Octillery-crazysteve1011 67th: Morty's Gastly-MijumaruIsAwesome 66th: Buneary-katz10089 65th: Combusken-Typemania elim 12 64th: Zapdos-fireworkatyperry 63rd: Ursaring-leotamer5 62nd: Porygon2-Nboy2000 61st: Munna-mrlegowaffle911 elim 13 60th: Chimchar-ghostspirit16 59th: Reshiram-ShinyShaymin2 58th: Nidorino-QuilJ1 (again) 57th: Nuzleaf-markgarf 56th: Beheeyem-sparkyeah5000 (again) elim 14 55th: Misdreavus-bowling4fun2 54th: Houndoom-BenAndMarcusInc 53rd: Simipour-chrisw756 elim 15 52nd: Cresselia-24Zony 51st: Ninetales-rmills922 50th: Clefairy-carlcloverfan elim 16 49th: Drapion-Wraighteric 48th: Primeape-gopokemon121 47th: Archeops-TheSwoobatNinja elim 17 46th: Kabuto-darth0doom 45th: Lapras-seittertps1120 44th: Butterfree-bmania99 elim 18 43rd: Groudon-TheCommenterSam 42nd: Shiny Mew-shadowshayminakyform 41st: Solosis-flamelord325 Season 12 Survior Pokemon League is similar to Total Drama Pokemon World where it's a camp where the players take on the roles of Pokemon Trainers but instead of Total Drama characters it's Survivor players: The top 12 from Nicaragua, Redemption Island, and South Pacific. This camp fittingly started on February 15th, 2012, the day Survivor: One World began. This camp's main focus has been doing things trainers usually do: catch pokemon, train, battle, and trade, although as of now no trades have occured. Unlike Total Drama Pokemon World, this time the contestants are able to have more than 6 pokemon, allowing for more diversity. Like in Total Pokemon Redemption Island, Redemption Island was in effect although it took 8 eliminations for the 1st actual duel to be completed since until then, no one would respond to the duels. For the first 8 eliminations, the 3 teams were Nicaragua, Redemption Island, and South Pacific, with the contestants seperated by what season their player was from. Starting in elim 9, only 2 teams existed and the 24 players still in the 3 teams would be mixed up into 2 teams of 12: Salani and Manono. These are the players still in the game along with their Pokemon Survivor Pokemon League Salani Brenda-kevandkeith42120(Jynx Golurk Golem Scrafty Sceptile Swanna) Cochran-pokemonkieran(Porygon2 Skiploom Mamoswine Dragonair Magneton Spiritomb) Coach-bluelucario98(Cloyster Exeggutor Dodrio Crustle Primeape Cofagrigus) PC: Lampent Grant-msmaple(Swampert Drapion Mr.Mime Espeon Blaziken Munchlax) PC: Koffing Holly-cheetah465(Claydol Starmie Bisharp Galvantula Tropius Cofagrigus) PC: Claydol Jane-JaneishaBreeder(Leafeon Gallade Vespiquen Dewgong Golurk Snorlax) Keith-JohnnnyHero3(Leafeon Ursaring Rapidash Gengar Dragonite Honchkrow) Matt-JETaylor98(Sneasel Persian Simisage Typhlosion Azumarill Zweilous) PC: Lillipup Natalie-cheryblosen(Mr.Mime Lanturn Dragonair Combusken Marill Charizard) PC: Deerling Purple Kelly-Franky494(Roserade Magcargo Cloyster Altaria Typhlosion Lucario) PC: Whiscash Cryogonal Rick-shadestar8(Rapidash Krookodile Beartic Golbat Aggron Salamence) Manono Andrea-redfrog45(Luxray Meganium Sharpedo Houndoom Gallade Lucario) Ashley-TheLazySora(Vaporeon Zebstrika Swoobat Golurk Arcanine Dragonite) PC: Lombre Brandon-PKMNDramaStudios(Zoroark Swellow Salamence Luxray Lucario Charizard) Chase-piplupfan32(Electrike Frillish Altaria Floatzel Arcanine Ursaring) Dan-01ambrosed(Rhyperior Lampent Dewott Mightyena Xatu Mawile) PC: Seadra Delibird Edna-bowling4fun2(Espeon Leavanny Charizard Machamp Froslass Emolga) PC: Xatu Fabio-ShinyGenesectAron2(Toxicroak Muk Medicham Dragonair Croconaw Charmeleon) PC: Houndour Marty-connor637movies(Serperior Tranquill Golduck Magmortar Steelix Piloswine) Mike-redking632(Mawile Scrafty Eelektross Medicham Infernape Poliwhirl) PC: Quilava Fraxure Ozzy-NegaSub(Gible Combusken Yanmega Wartortle Weezing Kirlia) Steve-LickyKing(Bronzong Corsola Marowak Magcargo Cacturne Hippopotas) PC: Venomoth Eliminations 36th: Dawn-shadowthehedgehog125(Eevee): Forfeited at Redemption Island 35th: Whitney-AquaOzzy(Electrike): This person has been inactive for a long time in several camps so she was eliminated w/o Redemption Island 34th: Jim-yaxerblax(Exeggcute): Quit so didn't go to Redemption Island 33rd: David-alexlion0511(Poliwag Numel Dratini): Quit so didn't go to Redemption Island 32nd: Julie-DestructiveDugtrio(Diglett Gastly Aron): Quit so didn't do to Redemption Island 31.5th: Boston Rob-pokemonand9(Lillipup Phanpy Goldeen): Didn't reply to duel so was automatically eliminated 31st: Phillip-MrDoubleGAngster(Duskull Snivy Joltik): Didn't reply to duel so was automatically eliminated 30th: Alina-crystalzoura1(Vulpix Spearow Abra): Didn't reply to duel so was automatically eliminated 29th: NaOnka-mrlegowaffle911(Petilil Slowpoke Charmander Ledyba Duskull Vanillite): Didn't reply to duel so was automatically eliminated Boston Rob-pokemonand9 returns to Redemption Island since internet issues caused his elimination 28th: Benry-isaiahcow1(Sneasel Murkrow Snorunt Claydol Magmar Lickilicky): Lost to Boston Rob in duel 1. 27th: Sash-mechaxenoxine55(Kabuto Axew Purrloin Totodile Darumaka Beldum): Lost to Albert and Boston Rob in duel 2. 26th: Ralph-pinkbelossom(Flaaffy Weepinbell Octillery Machoke Grovyle Ariados): Lost to Albert and Boston Rob in duel 3. At Redemption Island Boston Rob-pokemonand9(Herdier Seaking Cherrim Sewaddle Ponyta Sableye) PC: Phanpy Albert-meanboy305(Sandslash Tentacruel Murkrow Zweilous Pignite Blitzle) PC: Pidgey Sophie-24Zony(Metagross Gabite Plusle Sawsbuck Lumineon Eevee) PC: Wailord Camps outside of Pokemon I did have a few camps not involving pokemon. The first being Total Drama Heroes vs. Villains, with Heroes Trent, DJ, Owen, Cody, Tyler, Bridgette, Beth, Lindsay, Katie, and Sadie going against the more or less somewhat evil characters Harold, Noah, Ezekiel, Justin, Duncan, Courtney, Gwen, Izzy, Eva, and of course Heather going head to head. This is the first camp of mine to have the immunity idol and the first in which there was a final 3 jury vote. Izzy-bloodyprince126 won this season. Next was TD Fans vs. faves, held at the same time as TP Fans vs. Faves. It featured the contestants that are on each of the 3 seasons of Total Drama (minus Heather; she's not a fave), Harold. DJ, Duncan, Owen, Gwen, Bridgette, Izzy, Leshawna, Lindsay, and Courtney, against non contestants/future contestants Chris, Chef, Psycho Killer, Mr. Coconut, Leshaniqua, Brady, Billy the Intern, DJ's Mom, Alejandro, and Sierra. The top 3 finishers of this season were 3.Leshaniqua-piplupfan28, 2.Alejandro-perezzzX, and 1.Gwen-TotalBrawlsland My next non pokemon camp was Total Drama World Cup. The 32 countries in the 2010 South Africa world cup competed to see who was the TD king of the world. The final 11 were as follows: 11.Mexico-panchillo9797 10.Brazil-piplupfan28 9.South Africa-gardevoirjarron 8.Italy-mr102612 7.North Korea-cheryblosen 6.Cote D'Ivoire-mixmasteranime 5.South Korea-Woodenfan 4.Switzerland-sonicpokelover123 3.France-seittertps1120 2.USA-mechaxenoxine55 1.Portugal-mjpj189 Mjpj189 won with a jury vote of 4-3 (France, Ivory Coast, NK, and SA voted Portugal; Mexico, Switzerland, and SK voted USA, and Italy and Brazil did not vote). Immunity songs were introduced in this camp. My latest non pokemon camp is Total Drama Women's World Cup, which is a sequel to Total Drama World Cup. The 16 countries in the 2011 Germany women's world cup compete to see who is the TD queen of the world. The only 2 former TDWC players to be in this camp are mechaxenoxine55 and mixmasteranime, who are playing as USA and Nigeria respectively. For this camp, I made checkpoint videos every few eliminations to sum up what has happened in the camp thus far. The 16 contestants at the start of the camp in group stage were: Group A Germany-mariosonicBFDI as Kim Kulig France-Mitchie52736 as Sonia Bompastor Nigeria-mixmasteranime as Perpetua Nkwocha Canada-tdafanclub as Christine Sinclair Group B England-SeakingPwns64 as Jill Scott Japan-uxiedude910 as Homare Sawa Mexico-mrtristan626 as Monica Ocampo New Zealand-regice371 as Hannah Wilkinson Group C Sweden-TotalDramaEnthusiast as Nilla Fischer USA-mechaxenoxine55 as Abby Wambach North Korea-singer042 as Jo Yun-Mi Colombia-PokemonTrainerAmber as Yoreli Rincon Group D Brazil-TheLazySora as Marta Australia-totaldramacommunity as Caitlin Foord Norway-pinkbelossom as Emilie Haavi Equatorial Guinea-awesomemudkipking as Geneveva Anonma Then in the team repick, the remaining players were: Sexy Peeps United: Australia, Japan, Colombia, England, and Sweden Mujerebol City: Norway, North Korea, New Zealand, Nigeria, and Canada FC Winners: Equatorial Guinea, Mexico, France, Germany, and USA Then when FC Winners dissolved and 2 players returned (Brazil and Canada), these were the players that remained: Sexy Peeps United: Japan Colombia England Sweden France and Canada Mujerebol City: Norway North Korea New Zealand Nigeria Germany and Brazil Then these 8 players made the merge: Brazil, Canada, Colombia, France, Germany, North Korea, Norway, and Sweden Then 2 players returned (Japan and Mexico): to join the final 6, Norway, North Korea, Canada, Brazil, Germany, and France The final 2 players were Japan and Brazil. France was the highest ranking player not to return. This season was the first time in which the winner was decided by a jury vote but the jury vote wasn't revealed until the final 2. The players ranked from 3rd-9th place became the jury. Brazil's Marta(TheLazySora) won the camp with votes from France, Germany, North Korea, and Norway. Japan's Homare Sawa(uxiedude910) was the runner up with votes from Canada, Colombia, and Mexico. Future camps Total Pokemon Outsiders and Survivor Pokemon League are currently under way I plan on doing a camp after SPL ends about Total Drama. It will include these players embarking on a World Tour, visiting places not visited in the actual TDWT: Anne Maria, B, Beth, Brick, Cameron, Dakota, Dawn, Eva, Geoff, Jo, Justin, Katie, Lightning, Mike, Sadie, Sam, Scott, Staci, Trent, and Zoey. This is not comfirmed. It may be a camp way in the distant future but i'm not sure. It's Total Drama Champions League with the 32 European soccer clubs that made it to the group round of the 2011-12 Uefa Champions League.